


Jealous

by peachykitten08



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykitten08/pseuds/peachykitten08
Summary: What happen when Mamo notice his beloved Terashii getting a little bit too close to Midorin?





	Jealous

For the past few months, the seiyuus for popular idol series Uta no Prince-sama has been working very hard and practicing for upcoming live show. It currently a little bit difficult as seven new boys has been added to the cast from previous season. In addition to Starish and Quartet Night, Heavens joins them for this live making it 18 boys in total. The new idols was at first very nervous to meet those who already has much experience and is so dear to the fans, but Starish and QN welcome the new group with open arms. Everyone seem getting along especially Starish members with their duet partner from opposing group.

Right now it look like Takuma Terashima, voice of Otoya Ittoki, getting particularly close to Hikaru Midorikawa, who voicing Eiichi Otori. Mamoru Miyano, voice Tokiya Ichinose, have been with Terashii for a long time and he don’t really like to seeing Terashii get all buddy buddy with someone else. He don’t mind it when Terashii was friend with any of the other seiyuu but since Midorin join the cast late, he suddenly acting very flirty with Terashii especially because of their duet episode and their characters get partner together. Mamo doesn’t trust this Midorin man, he seem acting very suspicious especially when he voicing in the character of Eiichi. Right now they seem to be having very fun conversation, as they keep laughing to themselves. It made Mamo look in anger at them.

“Oi, Mamo-chan.”

“Eh?” Mamo look up and see his bff Tatsuhisa Suzuki, who is hold hands with Showtaro Morikubo.

“Show-chan and I going to get lunch… we thought maybe you like to join us,” Tattsun says with smile.

Mamo contemplate for a second but he figure he doesn’t want to interrupt his friend on their little date. Tattsun look so happy with Showtaro right now. Mamo don’t want to ruin this. “Ah, daijobu, Tatsu-chan. I eat by myself…” Smiling at his two friend Mamo look back over at Terashii and Midorin with sad look on it.

“Ano… okay, if you say so.” Seeing the look on Mamo face Tattsun start to feeling a little concern. He walk over and whisper in Mamo ear, “Mou, Mamo is everything ok?”

“Mm! Daijobu.” Mamo said with fake smile. “Just go enjoy your date with Morikubo-san, am fine~”

“Sigh… okay then. But you know you can talk to me about anything if needs to.” He walk back over to Showtaro and the two of them leaving together. With his senpai and his bff gone Mamo can drops his fake smile and look back at Terashii and Midorin, he scowl at the two seeing how close they getting.

“Mou, Takuma-san, you’re so cute! You just as happy and sunshine as the real Otoya, hehe.” Midorin said as he ruffle Terashii hair.

“Ah, you really thinking so, Midorikawa-senpai?” Terashii giggle blushing and smile.

Ok. That enough. Mamo storm over to the two of them, they both look up in confused hearing Mamo’s footsteps. “Oi, Miyano-san!” Midorin smile at him but Mamo not even looking at Midorin.

“Ah, Mamoru, are y-”

Without saying thing, Mamo grabs Terashii by the hand and begin to drag him away. “UWAAA! M-Mamo, what are you…”

“Silence.”

Confused, Terashii look back at Midorin. “I-I’ll messaged you on Line!”

“No, you won’t,” Mamo says.

As they leave the studio Mamo let go of Terashii, huffing and sighing. Terashii rubs his wrist where Mamo squeeze him too tight and it hurts. “Mou, Mamo-chan, what was that all about?”

“No more talking, Terashii. Let’s just get something to eat together, ok?”

“H-Hai…”

Later they two sitting at a restaurant, Terashii eating curry while Mamo has some meat and a salad. Terashii almost finish with more than half of his food meanwhile Mamo is still only just picking at his. “Ehhh, Mamo-chan, are you sure you okay? You barely even touch your food…”

“M-Mmm! Daijobu. I just ate big breakfast…” Mamo fakes another smile. “Ah… I’ll just check my phone…” Pulling out his phone and scrolling through social media feed he see pretty much the same thing as usual… lots happy birthday message from Junitan, some selfies from Shoutan and a post from Kiiyan talk about Granrodeo next album. Nothing very much different. But… _wait a minute, what the--!_ Suddenly he see picture posted from Ryohey, of Midorin and Terashii - Midorin have Terashii in a kabedon just like in their character together episode. Shock by this image Mamoru drops his phone.

“A-Ano, Mamo-chan, your phone fell in your salad…”

“I-I know!” He pick up his phone and continue to using it.

“Mamo, there’s salad dressing all over it…”

“I’m not care!” He show Terashii the photo. “Terashima, what is this?”

Terashii look down a little hearing that Mamo call him by his last name rather than using the usual nickname. But then he quickly smiles. “Ah, don’t worry about that, Mamo-chan! Midorin-senpai and I is just to making a joke.”

“It doesn’t looks like a joke! Just read all the comment… _Kyaaa, Terashii-sama and Midorin-sama looks sooo cute together!, I think Terashii x Midorin is become my new favorite couple~, Midorin is better for Terashii than Mamoru!_ What is the meaning of this!?”

Terashii giggled at his dear Mamo, he feeling a little sad to see how angry Mamo is but anger look on Mamo’s face is just too cute for him to take serious. “Mamo, don’t tell me you jealous?”

“I’m not jealous…” He crosses his arms and look away from Terashii pouting like a little kid. His actions really different than the word he saying.

“You really looks jealous,” Terashii point out.

“Ugh just SHUT UP!” Suddenly the whole restaurant go silent hearing Mamoru outburst. Terashii looks down in embarrassment as Mamo just frowns. People start to chatter as they recognize the famous seiyuus and wonder what the commotion is all about, but then suddenly Miyano pick up his phone and walk right out.

“Mattaku…” Terashii sighs sliding down in his seat. He thinking of how Mamo been acting around him the past few days. Maybe Mamo feeling were really hurt… he never took his partner to be jealous type, but now that he think about it, he is getting very closer to Midorin these past few days. He should go talk to Mamoru, right? Sighing, Terashii pay for their meal and then go outside to see Mamo-chan. Mamo turn to look at Terashii but then turns his head the minute they make eye contact.

“Mamo-chan…” Terashii hold his hand. “Why are you jealous?”

“Because of you and Midorikawa-san…” His voice sound like he about to cry. “You both getting too close, he’s acting really flirty with you.”

“But why is that makes you jealous?” Terashii says in gentle voice. “You know I never going to leave you.”

“Huh?” Mamo looks up with tears in his eyes.

“Me and Midorin-senpai is just joking around a bit. You know fans like it when we do stuff like the characters we voicing in. We just recreate season four Eiichi and Otoya moment because it make fans happy. But I guess we did take it a little bit too far.” He blush a bit. “Gomen ne, Mamo-chan. Just know that I never going to favor someone else instead to you, ok? I never going to break the heart of someone I love like that… you are too precious to me, my beautiful Mamoru.”

Mamoru smile at him even though he blushing and trying in not to cry. “I love you too, my cute little Terashii… I’m sorry for yell at you earlier and making these false accusation…”

“Mm, mm! Daijobu, Mamo-chan. I love you.” They lean in and kiss each other lips, it very romantic as they stay they for a few minute just feeling each others soft lips on together.

They walk back to studio together with they hands together and Terashii lean on Mamo. They arrive in and wish their fellow seiyuu a good afternoon.

“Ah, Mamo, you’re back.” Tattsun who was cuddled up to Showtaro sit look at his friend, he smile seeing Terashii and Mamoru so close together, he knowing they resolved they differences.

“Oi, Takuma-san!” Waving his hand Midorin call over to Terashii. “It time for us to rehearse.”

“Hai, coming!” Terashii turns and give Mamo a little kiss on the cheek. “Ne, ne, wait for me, okay?”

“Hai.” He smile seeing Terashii walk over to his friend - he know now that there a lot of trust between him and Terashii. And he know when time come for everyone to perform at 6th stage he be cheering on both Terashii and Midorin.


End file.
